I'll Miss You
by Mystical Raven
Summary: This took place right after the Phoenix. Someone is dead, read to find out, and everyone is hurt about it. Warning: This might be too sad to read, so if you read this story, have some napkins with you. (Complete)
1. A Sad time

This took place after Angel did on the last chapter of the Phoenix, read it before you read this.  
  
The others came back to earth and landed next to Lilo's house. Everyone was quiet when they walked out of the ship, Fang was coughing as she walked out of the ship, and her sweat was mixing with her tears.  
  
Nani came running out of the house, hugging Lilo, "Lilo are you okay, and you gave me a scare. What happened?"  
  
"Hamsterviel captured Stitch, so we went to save him. Nani, Angel didn't make it." Lilo's eyes had tears in her eyes, Nani instantly hugged Lilo.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she walked out of the ship when the lab was exploding and she used her powers to push us away but she didn't get off."  
  
Nani started crying, "We'll build a funeral for her tomorrow. But we should found a place the experiments." Stitch didn't say a word  
  
Echidna: worked at a theme park for a monster water ride. Metaline: At a construction site with Octopi Deja: A therapist that helps people deal with their past Hera: At the gym with Kixx Sky: At a farm, keeping the birds from eating the crops. Fangs: At a bat farm, helping people to study bats without hurting them Shields: Protects fishermen from hurricanes and other storms. Reflectia: Back with her boyfriend Tentalco. Vines: At a green house Poison Ivy: With Vines Statica: With Sparky Weezing: Make gas as a fuel so there wouldn't be that much pollution Sunny: In the farm, helping plants grew faster Shadow: Postal deliver  
  
Stitch couldn't sleep, no one could sleep. Stella was still up, crying.  
  
The next day, Lilo spends the word about Angel's death but she lied about how she died.  
  
"You did what?" Stella's mouth was opened.  
  
"I had to. After what Angel did, she deserves a great funeral with everyone there." Lilo snapped back.  
  
"I'm sorry Lilo, I kinda over reacted, I just can't believe she's gone, I mean I just saw her yesterday."  
  
The news was on, "We have some terrible news. The youngest star of the Angel sisters, Angel, died yesterday. It was believed that she died from drowning but no one has found the body. This is indeed a terrible day, next week, that's when the funeral will be held at her secret spot where her and her boyfriend often went to, to get away from the stress."  
  
"I didn't do all of that." Lilo said, "Stitch did."  
  
Stella just looked down at the ground. More tears escaped from her eyes. 


	2. Hardest part to deal with

Fang was feeling a little better but she was still coughing. Slang was trying to prepare the flowers for Angel's grave, Stella was making the tombstone. Stitch was walking around the secret spot, looking for a good place for Angel's grave. Clover was thinking of a song but it was hard, until she looked at the picture of Angel and her. Clover's eyes glowed light blue, as she started to cry.  
  
"Oh Angel, why?" Clover said to the picture, a tear fell on the picture. She stops for a second and walked over to the T.V, in her room, it had a VCR to it. Under it was a cabinet, and in the cabinet were tapes that she record with her camera. She labeled each one. She had four separated sections, Stella, Slang, Fang, and Angel. She had a few with Angel's. She pulled out a spare and empty tape. She cast a spell that none of the videos revealed them as experiments and videos.  
  
As Stella was cutting carrots, she looked up and she just noticed everyone's plants up on the windowsill. She saw her plant was the small palm tree. Slang was a Venus Fly Trap, Fang's a bamboo, Clover's a Lucky bamboo, and Angel's was a blooming tree vine.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Stella why are we planting all of this stuff here?" Angel asked standing on a barren and desolate land (one that Yin and Yang just built). Stella was just burying a seed.  
  
"Well, it will make this place beautiful. Just think, soon this island will be as beautiful as the other island." Stella patted the ground as Angel kneed down to the ground. Stella took Angel's hand to the buried seed.  
  
"Help it grown." Stella smiled. Angel closed her eyes, trying hard, soon her hands were glowing green and it went through the ground like lighting. The seed started to sprout but then it just stop there.  
  
Angel sadly sighed but Stella just smiled, she touched the ground, her hand glowed green and the something happened but the seed grew instantly into a tree. Stella buried another seed in the ground.  
  
"Now try again." Stella took her hand and placed it where the seed was buried.  
  
"But it's too hard." Angel sighed.  
  
"No it's not, now try again."  
  
Angel closed her eyes again, the same thing happened but instantly, Angel's eyes glowed red, her hand glowed red, in an instant, the desolated island was covered with plants, But the one over Angel's hand was a new one.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Tears blinded her eyes as she continued to cut without looking that's when she cut her finger but the knife the knife was gone before she could chop off her finger. Stella then looked at her hand, and saw someone reflection in the pot filled with water. She gasped but then felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  
  
"Oh shit.....ow..." Stella was coughing up blood, trying to pull the knife out of her stomach. Virgil walked in and saw Stella holding a knife that was still in her stomach. The reflection disappeared and Stella was trying to pull the knife out of her stomach.  
  
"Stella!" Virgil yelled, instantly running over there and pulling the knife out. Stella gasped but she was still in pain, her wound was then gone, she was on the ground, "Stella, what the hell were you doing?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh right, and how the hell did a knife got in your stomach. I know you're upset about Angel's death but suicide will not prove anything."  
  
"But I saw something in the pot."  
  
Virgil sighed, "Stella, it was probably you're imagination, or maybe you miss her so much that you saw and thought what you wanted to see."  
  
Stella just started crying in Virgil's arms.  
  
In Clover's room, she put a camera on her desk and direct right at the seat she was sitting in.  
  
Clover started crying, "Dear Diary, well my nightmare was real, last night Angel died. Angel didn't deserve that. She just enjoyed every moment of life. She told me that she wanted to have two families, us and her own. But her greatest wish was that we stay together. She walked off the ship and revealed herself to be a Phoenix. She was burned to death and she died in the explosion. Next week, we're burying her, even though there's no body. We lied about her death, telling people that she fell off a ship and into the ocean. We never found her body. I just wished that it was me who walked off the ship. But Diary, the hardest part to deal with, is the fact that she's dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it.I made a new song, and I just wanna say I'll miss you Angie. You were the best sister anyone could have." 


	3. The pain

The news about Angel's death was sending through the world. More people came to Hawaii, more than usual, moaning the death of Angel.  
  
"Damn it." Stella cursed. She was about to throw the crystal ball but then she took a deep breath and put it back down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clover asked.  
  
"Mom and Dad won't pick up." Stella said. She walked back to the tombstone, still designing it, Clover came back in, she showed Stella the song she just wrote. Stella nodded at her.  
  
"We can start tomorrow." Clover walked out of the room and into her room. She sat in her seat in front of a mirror, she started brushing her fur. She was crying again. Slang was in her room, stitching up fake flowers together, a tear fell from her eye. Fang was coughing constantly coughing, and sweating but she would be okay a little. Clover looked at the mirror again.  
  
Stitch was lying on his bed, he's been there for two days straight, hoping that any second, he would die, but it seem to never come.  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
Stitch turned, on his dresser was a picture of him and Angel together. A tear formed in his eyes. Flashes of Angel appeared in his head.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me  
  
Angel was smiling; Angel was spinning around with Stitch.  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me  
  
They were playing hide and go seek, Angel was sneaking right behind him and tackled.  
  
You were always there for me The tender wind that carried me A light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you  
  
Him and Angel kissed while gazing at the stars. Stitch throws Angel in the air and caught her.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me  
  
Angel and Stitch were hugging, then she laid on his shoulder when they were watching the fireworks.  
  
Stitch's eyes had tears everywhere. He covered his face with a pillow, in moments the pillow was soaking wet. The vision of Angel's dying kept repeating in Stitch's mind until he fell asleep.  
  
In Stitch's Dream  
  
"Stitch, something's wrong." Stitch could hear Angel's voice echoing in darkness. There he saw Angel standing right there in front of him. Her back was turned, "Stitch, I'm sorry."  
  
"No....No! Angel!" Stitch yelled, Angel started walking away. Stitch was about to run after her until he heard an evil laughter; it was floating around him, fast.  
  
"She's mine now." The voice laughed.  
  
"No."  
  
"You lost her! It's all your fault!" That was when Stitch started to hear Angel's voice again. But it was fading.  
  
"Sorry Stitch." Angel turned around, her eyes were red, she slowly turned back, walking towards the light.  
  
"Angel!" Stitch yelled, but it was too late, she was gone. Stitch was crying onto the ground while the repeat it's all your fault all over until Stitch shot up from nightmare. 


	4. Depressed

Fang was throwing up in the sink. Phoenix came by to see his best friend, throwing up in the sink like crazy. He noticed that Fang was trying to talk but she was too busy crying and throwing up for anyone else to understand her.  
  
Phoenix rubbed her back, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Fang was talking but Phoenix couldn't understand her until she pointed at the T.V. It was Angel; the newscast was showing all of the music videos she was on and during the concerts. Phoenix turned off the T.V. but Fang continuing to throw up until she finally came, she turned the faucet on to wash all of the stuff down. She leaned on the countertop, moaning.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Fang moaned, she looked at Phoenix, Phoenix could see that Fang was crying, her tears made a line going down her cheeks darker red on her fur.  
  
"Fang, that's crying." Phoenix said patting her back.  
  
"I know, but I never cried so much that I start throwing up, now I know how Clover feels."  
  
Phoenix continued to rub Fang's back.  
  
Fang sniffed, "I gotta go, Clover wrote some new song and now we have ta practice."  
  
At Nani's house  
  
Lilo came in, wearing a black outfit, the hat covered her face with veil, Nani was sitting at the table when she saw a little person walking into the house.  
  
"Medusa?" Nani stood on the table.  
  
"No Nani, it's me."  
  
"Lilo what are you doing?"  
  
"Slang just made me a dress for the funeral."  
  
"Okay, in the graveyard where do we bury her?"  
  
"In the Graveyard? We're burying her in her's and Stitch secret place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"At first I thought it was cause witches can't touch on holy ground but since they're have barbarians, they can't be affected by it. And Stella said it's one hell of a good place."  
  
"Lilo, watch your mouth! I know hanging around those witches would do no good."  
  
"Nani, for your info, I said that myself!"  
  
"Lilo, what's gotten into you!"  
  
"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into me? Ever since Angel and her sisters came and you found out they were witches. You kept me away from em, I said it's easy being a witch!"  
  
"Well it is!"  
  
Tears started coming out of Lilo's eyes, "No it isn't! They just lost their little sister and there's nothing they can do. For witches, they must tormented with the fact that they can't bring their sister back. And anyway, you should thank her!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Angel was a great friend...to everyone even you. She said saved me for death!" Lilo walked away. Nani just stood there, Jumba sighed and Pleakley was knitting though he was trying so hard not to cry (which is impossible for him).  
  
At Night  
  
Stitch cried himself to sleep but Lilo couldn't sleep at all. She was looking out of the window.  
  
"It's me again. Thanks for bringing Stitch to me. But we're going through tough times now. A person is missing from our Ohana, and she left leaving a hole in everyone's hearts even Stitch's. He tried suicide today but I wouldn't blame him. At first, I thought Angel was evil but she wasn't just lost. But now we really lost her and all I want to ask is if you could fill in that hole in our hearts especially Stitch's."  
  
Lilo went back to sleep. A sky in the night sky suddenly glistened brighter than the other stars. 


	5. Unbreak my heart

Stitch wasn't so sleepy, tomorrow was Angel's funeral and he didn't know if he had the guts to go but he had to go, it would be his last time to say goodbye to his lover. Stitch couldn't help but feel that sharp pain in his heart. The image of Angel walking out of the ship was unbearable.

**Don't leave me in all this pain****  
****Don't leave me out in the rain**  
**Come back and bring back my smile**  
**Come and take these tears away**  
**I need your arms to hold me now**  
**The nights are so unkind**  
**Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**  
****

**Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart, my heart  
**

"Oh Angel, my heart hurts so bad." Stitch said looking up at the sky.

**Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
**

Stitch closed his eyes, he could imagine Angel standing right in front of him, laughing and saying, "Stitch, come on."

**Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me**

When Stitch run up to hug her, Angel just disappeared and Stitch sat on the ground crying.

**Unbreak my  
Unbreak my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on**

Stitch was walking home that night, he kept seeing images of Angel, she was laughing, smiling, and telling him to come on, but he never listened to them. They were his halluacinations and they were driving him crazy. Before he walked into the house, he looked at the hallucination that said Stitch don't you love me.

He walked back down to the hallucination, "Angel, I love you, always and forever."

Angel started laughing, she kissed Stitch and disappeared. Stitch sighed in sadness, knowing that Angel was never there. But that kiss felt so real.

* * *

. I know, I'm evil


	6. Funeral

This song doesn't belong to me

Today was the big day, Stitch was in human form and wearing his normal clothes since it was Hawaii and it was very hot. The Angel sisters were wearing their normal clothes and in human form. Everyone in the whole time was at the funeral and so were the tourists. The newscast was there too, taping the funeral to everyone that was watching the news from Hawaii. All the cousins were there too. Stitch just looked at the ground, taking to cover his tears through the whole thing but it wasn't working. Rouge hugged Pyro, since she didn't know how to cry, she just looked at the ground.

Clover stood in front of everyone and so did the other sisters while everyone was giving the grave flowers.

"Excuse me everyone, I made up this new song for Angel, Stitch gave me the idea."

Stitch was standing next to Clover, trying to hide his tears, "Angel, I'm still having trouble with the fact that you're gone. I just wanna say that you're my Angel. You save me in every possible way you did. I love you and I'll miss you."

Everyone was clapping as Stitch walked off.

_Chorus]_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without u  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Said I need you)  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

Stitch sat on a bench in front of Angel's tombstone as it was covered with flowers. Tears were pouring through his eyes.

_[Verse 1]_  
Off to college  
Yes you went away  
Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends  
Also lovers   
Did everything  
Stitch saw someone standing near a lake by themselves. She looked like Angel a little but he just walked to her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Stitch was hoping that it was someone who he thought it was but she didn't answer, she just disappeared. Stitch's heart ached as he sat back on the bench.

"Damn Hallucinations."

For one another  
Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's  
  
_[Chorus]_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you  
  
_[Verse 2]_  
Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do   
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't wanna let you know  
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's  
  
_[Chorus 2x]_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you  
  
_[Bridge]_  
I...can't...breathe...no...more  
Since you went away I  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
No one here to love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do or be without you  
  
_[Chorus 3x]_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

Stitch sat there, everyone was clapping. Clover walked towards Zack who hugged her.

As Fang came walking, she stopped and instantly fainted on the ground. Everyone gasped and there was a loud commotion. As she was on the ground, Fang was instantly coughing and sweating, Stitch didn't move of course. Stella and Clover helped carry Fang back to the house.

Later on, Stitch was still sitting on the bench looking at the pink rose, then he tossed it on Angel's tombstone.

Stella was sitting on her bed, crying. Fang was in her room, sleeping, while she was sweating and coughing. Virgil came into Stella's room, seeing his black and white fur beauty crying. Virgil sat next to her, Stella was crying on his chest.

"Come on Stella, you know Fang's always heathly."

"Yeah but she's going ta die. It's a, unknown diease that no witch or anyone else can cure."

Virgil kept shushing her, but she wouldn't stop crying out loud until he kissed her and soon it turned into something else.

"I don't wanna lose Fang too." Stella cried, kissing Virgil chest and laid back.

"Don't worry, you won't I promise."

Stitch was laying on the grass, looking at the stars. He sat under a waterfall, it was the same place where him and Angel made their first love to each other. He was still crying, but he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
